


What's Your Number?

by spacebuck



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (bucky calls steve's chest 'tits'), Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Sex, College AU, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sexting, Unsolicited Dick Pics, bottom!Steve, mild feminisation, wrong number sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebuck/pseuds/spacebuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He headed in the general direction of his dorm, phone in hand, and when he finally managed to unlock it, he gaped, glad he hadn’t opened it in class.</p><p>Because the most recent message in a set of nine texts and a single photo message, <em>was my fingers don’t feel as good as your mouth baby, come home?</em> From an unknown number. Okay. Hmm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> anon: _Hey so i saw you do prompts, so i wanted to ask if you'll maybe write some sexting? I can hardly find it. Maybe steve texts the wrong number and ends up with bucky? Would be so nice of you :-)_

Bucky felt his phone go off in his pocket, frowned slightly. Quickly, he shoved his fingers alongside the device, hitting the volume down button repeatedly until it stopped vibrating, then picked up the pen he had dropped, refocusing on the lecturer at the front of the lecture hall.

                Usually, he would have checked it immediately, lecture be damned, but it was probably just his foster mother, asking _again_ how he was settling in, how his classes were going. It had been a whole (blissful) week without contact, with his adopted family overseas, but they had arrived home late last night, and he had been bombarded with texts and photos from each and every one of them, and he hadn’t had the heart to tell them to stop. But even knowing this, his fingers twitched, and his mind kept wandering back to his phone, wondering what the message actually was.

                After a miserably long twenty minutes, the class ended, and Bucky was on his feet, bag in hand, and out the door before most people had even finished packing their bags. He headed in the general direction of his dorm, phone in hand, and when he finally managed to unlock it, he gaped, glad he hadn’t opened it in class.

                Because the most recent message in a set of nine texts and a single photo message, was _my fingers don’t feel as good as your mouth baby, come home?_ From an unknown number. Okay. Hmm.

                Jolted into movement by someone shouldering past him, Bucky flicked to the top of the conversation thread, reading through the messages one by one, hoping to hell that there was something that explained that last one.

                                 _Babe you busy?_

_You’re probably in class but guess what_

_I don’t care_

_Guess where I am_

_In bed, all alone :(_

_With just my hand to keep me company_

_Maybe you should come over, give me a … hand … with something_

_I need you in me baby c’mon_

By the time Bucky reached the photo, he was trying not to blush, because those messages weren’t for him, but holy hell. God, he hadn’t gotten any from _anyone_ in so long that even these simple messages were sparking something, and he felt gross for it, he really did. He locked his phone, headed for the stairs of his dorm, and refused to look at the last message, the picture. Refused to be that fucking nasty, to look at what was probably a nude of someone he didn’t know, not meant for him.

                But damn, that picture called to him.

                He managed to make it through two pages of review notes, only half paying attention, before he spun his chair and glared at his phone.

                “Not happening,” Bucky said to the device, even as he reached for it. _This is nasty, you’re nasty_ he told himself as he unlocked his phone, hovered his finger over the screen. _I’m nasty_ he conceded,giving in and scrolling that last little bit to see-

                He nearly dropped his phone in surprise, because he _knew_ that face. He knew that face, and those hands, and ever since the last time (the first time) they had met, he had wanted to know that dick in person and there it was, on his screen.

                Steve Rogers was sexting him by mistake.

                Well fuck.

 

**

 

 

                “There, I sent it, happy now?” Steve raised an eyebrow, tossing his phone at Natasha as proof, and she caught it with a grin.

                “Holy shit he actually did it, nude and all,” she said incredulously, and Sam leaned over, peering over her shoulder as she scrolled through the one-sided text conversation. Then she passed the phone back, pulled out her own, and grinned at the screen.

                “Who’s got you grinning?” Steve asked with a raised eyebrow, and Nat just shook her head, tapped out a reply, and tucked her phone away.

                “No one,” she said with a smile, and Steve was about to respond when his phone buzzed in his hand. Opening his texts, he nearly laughed at the response he got, showing it to Nat.

_Uhh srry bro bt I thnk u hv the wrng nmbr_

                Nat swiped his phone off him, tapped out a reply, and kept his phone away from him until the person replied, before showing him the conversation:

                                 _Oh, oops (: sorry_

                To which the person had replied _nw bro u get that_.

                “Are you gonna tell me who that was?” Steve asked with raised eyebrows.

                “Nope,” Nat replied with a grin.

                Steve pouted at her, tucking a hand under his chin to prop it up, and she patted him on the head, ignoring his indignant noise.

                Then Sam piped up, grin on his face. “So, Steve. You gonna text them again? They have seen your dick after all.”

 

**

 

 

                When Bucky’s phone went off again, he looked up from his notes, frowned slightly, but reached for it, unlocked it, and stared at his phone for a long moment.

_So, you’ve seen my dick, wanna even the playing field? What’s your name?_

                It was then swiftly followed by a _feel free to tell me to shove off tho._

                Bucky grinned, bit his lip, then decided _what the hell_ , played like he didn’t know exactly who it was on the other side of the phone.

_Bucky. Would asking for your name be too far or do I need to pay for that with a dick pic too?_

                When he realised that he could almost imagine Steve’s laughter, he knew he was fucked. But, with a bit of luck, he’d be _fucked_ too.

 

**

 

                A few weeks down the track, and Bucky couldn’t be more nervous.

                It was one thing to have someone accidentally sex you, then make conversation with them, then on-purpose sext them. It was another to actually meet that person face to face.

                He caught his phone between his fingers, playing with the broken edge of the case as he picked a seat in the quiet café, dumping his bag on the floor. He tried not to look around, not wanting to seem too eager, and as a result nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a quiet “Bucky?”

                Bucky looked up, half smile on his face, and that widened to a full smile when he saw Steve standing by the other seat at the table, shifting from foot to foot but smiling brightly.

                “Hey, Steve!” he said with a grin, not entirely sure how to greet him, but happy as hell to see him. Bucky stood, not quite knowing what he was doing, and gestured awkwardly to the other chair. Steve looked at it, dropping his bag to the ground, then looked back at Bucky, a faint flush on his cheeks.

                After a moment, the blond said what was on his mind. “Can … can I kiss you?” he asked softly, a faint flush on his cheeks, and Bucky grinned wider, leaning up to press his lips to Steve’s in answer.


	2. One year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a year after the first chapter. Unnecessary and irredeemable porn, hence the rating change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil bit late but nonetheless, the second half to the prompt fill that was only supposed to be ~1k. oops.

Bucky felt his phone go off in his pocket and grinned, tugging it out and sitting it on his thigh as he waited for the lecturer to stop talking. When the man paused for breath, he glanced down, unlocking his phone, then grinned at the message.

                                _How long until your class is done?_

                Grinning, Bucky looked up, typing without looking as he pretended to pay attention.

                                _Ten minutes._

                The response was almost immediate:

                                _I’m starting without you then._

Bucky pouted at his phone, looking back up at his lecturer, then locked it again, refusing to look at it for the last ten minutes of class. Despite his best intentions, he tapped his foot restlessly, barely paying attention to the lecturer as he wrapped up the class, saying something about quanta and how they were useful. It was probably important, and Bucky made a mental note to ask one of his classmates for a recap of that part as he stood as soon as the lecturer finished speaking.

                Trying not to seem over-eager, he meandered off campus, waiting until he was alone on the footpath to pull his phone back out. He unlocked it, opened the messaging app, and bit his lip, steps stuttering as he was struck again by how absolutely gorgeous Steve was. Quickly starting to walk again, he scrolled through the pictures Steve had sent him, the first of him blowing a kiss at his camera, the last of him with his head tipped back and his eyes scrunched closed, mouth hanging open.

                Bucky picked up the pace, almost jogging as he weaved through the people heading towards the campus. He fumbled the lock to the apartment building and actually _did_ run up the stairs, nearly knocking someone coming down in the process.

                “Stevie,” he called, unlocking their apartment door with a rattle before closing it firmly behind him. When he heard a soft hum from the bedroom, Bucky dumped his bag on the sofa and headed for his boyfriend.

                Bucky paused in the doorway, just looking for a moment as Steve dragged his fingers up his chest, circled his nipples, then cracked an eyelid to look at Bucky.

                “You gonna watch or you gonna help?” Steve asked with a little smirk, but the effect was ruined by how breathy his voice was. Bucky stepped forward, tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side before planting a knee on the mattress and a hand on Steve’s stomach.

                “You’re gorgeous,” Bucky murmured, following the path of Steve’s fingers with his own, up to tease one of his boyfriend’s nipples.

                “Speak for yourself,” was the response, and Steve moved a hand to Bucky’s shoulder, pulling him up and onto the bed fully. “Why are you wearing pants,” he mumbled, both hands dragging down Bucky’s chest to pick at his belt.

                “They’re usually required for being in public,” Bucky murmured, amused. He lowered his head, kissed Steve with a little sigh, before pressing kisses down his throat as Steve worked his hand into Bucky’s pants, palmed Bucky’s dick. Bucky’s breath hitched, and he sucked over Steve’s pulse before trailing kisses over Steve’s collar, knowing how sensitive Steve was there.

                Steve didn’t disappoint either, arching up with a soft moan as his fingers tightened on Bucky’s erection, wringing a soft noise from Bucky. He nipped the edge of one collarbone before continuing down Steve’s chest, kisses getting sloppier as Steve kept stroking him through his underwear. Just before he could get his mouth on one of Steve’s nipples, get his boyfriend moaning again, Steve pushed him upright.

                Before Bucky could even start to worry, Steve was sitting up, shoving at Bucky’s pants, and then at his underwear, until Bucky’s cock came free of the fabric. As soon as he could, Steve was wrapping his fingers around it, stroking firmly as he fell to his back again. Bucky’s hips stuttered forward and he moaned quietly, before working his pants the rest of the way off.

                Moving back on top of Steve, Bucky kissed him again, pushier, working his tongue into Steve’s mouth and stroking his hands back over Steve’s chest. When he broke the kiss, Bucky immediately moved his mouth to Steve’s pecs, kissing the muscle before sucking one of Steve’s nipples into his mouth. Steve whined, pulling Bucky in with a hand on his hip, until he could wrap his legs around Bucky’s waist and grind their cocks together.

                “God Stevie,” Bucky murmured, pressing a line of wet kisses across Steve’s chest to his other nipple. “You’ve got such nice fucking tits.” Steve blushed, whined wordlessly, and Bucky rubbed his lips over the bud before wrapping them around it, grazing his teeth over it just to hear Steve moan.

                “All talk you are,” Steve managed, sliding a hand around to squeeze Bucky’s ass, and Bucky took the hint, rocking his hips down and forward, up and back. All too soon, Steve was shifting impatiently, and Bucky lifted his head, tutted softly, and kissed him again. Dragging a hand down Steve’s side, Bucky stroked over Steve’s cock, already leaking onto his stomach.

                “Aw Stevie, didn’t come on your fingers earlier?” Bucky murmured, stroking lightly as Steve shook his head, tried to rock up onto to have Bucky’s weight holding him down.

                “Wanted more than my fingers,” Steve gasped, eyes scrunched closed as he tried and failed to get something _more_ from Bucky’s light grip.

                “S’that right?” Bucky teased, stroking once more before wiping his fingers through the precome on Steve’s stomach. Walking his fingers down, he grazed them over Steve’s perineum, dragging another whine out of Steve, before circling his hole. He dipped just the tips of two fingers in, finding Steve already loose enough to take two, if not three, of Bucky’s fingers, and grinned, not giving him any instead.

                “Greedy,” he murmured, and Steve whined again, hands clutching Bucky’s sides. “Want something baby?” Bucky continued, and Steve nodded. “Use your words,” Bucky chided, and Steve moaned, tried to wriggle his hips so that one of Bucky’s fingers went where he wanted it.

                “Want you… Want you to finish what I started, stretch me open with your fingers,” He managed after a moment, and Bucky raised an eyebrow, grabbing the lube from beside Steve’s pillow, coating his fingers, then he slid one into Steve slowly.

                “That all you want? Just my fingers?” He murmured, pumping his finger slowly as Steve sighed.

                “Then I want your dick,” Steve answered, and Bucky rewarded him with another finger, scissoring them gently before adding a third. Knowing that was more of a stretch, he stilled his fingers for a moment, but Steve was quickly whining at him to “Move damnit,” and Bucky laughed softly, complied.

                When Steve was relaxed around his fingers, Bucky curled then, seeking, and grinned when Steve jerked, gasped, clenched around his fingers. “Like that?” he murmured, and Steve whined, nodded, so Bucky did it again, rubbing his fingers over Steve’s prostate firmly. He didn’t stop there though, kept working that bundle of nerves until Steve was trembling, writhing under him half to get away, half to get closer.

                “Buck- Bucky pl- please _god_ Buc- I need- baby _fu-uck_ ” was all that fell from Steve’s lips, and Bucky grinned, pulled his fingers out slowly. He had to go fishing in the drawer for a condom, but it didn’t take him long to locate one and roll it on, the pressure on his cock making him gasp softly. Bucky slicked himself, stroking slowly, then lined himself up to Steve’s hole. He sat back, eyes flicking between Steve’s face and his ass as he slowly pushed forward. Watching Steve take his cock was something Bucky wouldn’t tire of, he knew that for a fact.

                He paused once just the head of his cock was in, rubbing a hand over Steve’s stomach as the other steadied his hip, then pulled back, watching the tight furl of muscle open for him again. Bucky groaned softly, then rocked forward firmly, this time not stopping until he bottomed out, Steve gasping under him.

                Bucky hitched one of Steve’s legs up around his waist, and Steve took the hint, linking his legs around Bucky as Bucky held still, waiting for Steve to adjust. Before long Steve was shifting, grabbing at his shoulders and tugging on his hair, and Bucky rolled his hips forward, making them both gasp. He drew back slow, oh so slow, then rocked forward at the same pace, and Steve moaned, head tipping back. Unable to resist, Bucky kissed the column of Steve’s throat, nipping lightly at the skin as he thrust slow and deep.

                Steve, usually vocal, just panted, rolling his hips up to meet Bucky and weaving a hand in Bucky’s hair. But when Bucky slid a hand under one of Steve’s knees, pushed his leg forward against his chest, and thrust again, Steve moaned, low and loud.

                “That what you want baby?” Bucky purred as he pushed his leg a little higher, until each thrust caused Steve to jerk and whimper, hitting Steve’s prostate with practised ease. Steve whimpered again, loud and long. Bucky took that as a yes, picked up the pace.

                It wasn’t long before Steve was trembling, head rocking from side to side as he let out broken little whimpers. Bucky knew what he wanted, knew Steve wasn’t coherent enough to ask, so he slid his hand between them, pressed his mouth to Steve’s sloppily, and stroked Steve’s cock fast and firm. He felt the flutter of muscles around his dick, broke the half-kiss to murmur, “Come for me Stevie,” and Steve did, beautifully.

                Steve arched back, eyes opening for a moment before jamming shut, mouth hanging open in a silent moan as his cock jerked in Bucky’s grip, coating his fingers, and Steve’s stomach, in white. The sudden clench around his own cock had Bucky moaning, free hand clenching on Steve’s hip hard enough to bruise as he shuddered, filling the condom.

                Falling forward, Bucky moaned again, shakily, as Steve shifted his hips, and kissed him breathlessly. The kiss dissolved into barely more than them panting into each other’s mouths, but neither of them minded, Bucky slowly letting Steve’s leg drop. In turn, Steve’s arms wrapped around Bucky’s shoulders, and he sighed softly, happily, as Bucky’s mouth drifted along his jaw.

                After a long moment, Bucky pulled back, gripping the condom carefully as he pulled out, rubbing a soothing hand over Steve’s thigh as Steve made a noise of discomfort. Kissing him again, Bucky stood, disposing of the rubber in the trash before grabbing the wet wipes. Cleaning his boyfriend up carefully, he smiled softly at Steve’s doting expression, before dumping the wipes and crawling in beside Steve. Steve immediately snuggled into his chest, and Bucky stroked his fingers through Steve’s hair, over his jaw, before tilting Steve’s head, kissing him softly.

                “Better than sexting?” He teased lightly, and Steve laughed, hiding his face against Bucky’s chest.

                “Yeah. Not gonna stop when it gets you all riled up though,” Steve mumbled back, and Bucky smiled, kissed the top of his head.

                                Yeah, he wasn’t going to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> i've decided i'll write a second part to this, one where they actually get it on (lucky anon :o ) 
> 
> if you enjoyed it, maybe [reblog the post](http://brickhousebuck.tumblr.com/post/129770612122/whats-your-number-m-1161-words-steve) on tumblr? the post for chapter two is [here](http://brickhousebuck.tumblr.com/post/129976466947/whats-your-number-chapter-two-e-3022-words)
> 
> i'm on [tumblr!](http://brickhousebuck.tumblr.com)


End file.
